Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighted USB cable assembly, and, in particular, to a lighted USB cable assembly that has a device connection end that is illuminated when the USB cable assembly is not plugged into an electronic device, and that is not illuminated when the USB cable assembly is plugged into the electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
USB cables are common devices for electrically charged electronic devices. These cables typically have a power connection end that is insertable into a power source, such as, for example, another electronic device, an electrical outlet, or any other source of electrical power. Oftentimes, the USB cables are illuminated at a device connection end to allow user to find the device connection end, and to plug-in an electronic device to the device connection end in the dark. A problem with these cables is that the illuminated end remains illuminated after plugging in the device or, if the illuminated end is de-illuminated, the illuminated end re-illuminates after the electronic device is fully charged. Either of these situations can be annoying to a user who may be trying to sleep in an otherwise darkened room.
It would be beneficial to provide a USB cable assembly that has an illuminated device connection end so that the user can find the device connection end in the dark to be able to plug the device connection end into an electronic device, but that no longer remains illuminated after the device connection end is plugged into the electronic device.